


Bellamy's Good Holiday

by these_dreams_go_on



Series: In the Bunker [8]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellarke without the slow burn, Diyoza without the evil, F/M, Happy Ending, Wonkru without the blood, jasper alive because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/these_dreams_go_on/pseuds/these_dreams_go_on
Summary: Bellamy finally has a good day in the bunker.





	Bellamy's Good Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be the final part of this series, but I'm not sure yet.

Bellamy Blake was having a good holiday.

Even though he hadn’t even been aware that there was a holiday scheduled.

But, he had woken up to the sight of Clarke’s blonde head on his pillow and felt her body curled against his.

And after five years of waking up alone and empty, even the neck pain caused by her pillow stealing brings a smile to his face.

So, when the dorm door slides open, he’s ready to fight whomever was probably coming to ruin the moment before picking up on the speed of the footsteps.

Madi hits the bunk beds and hurls herself up with the agility of a Trikru warrior climbing a tree, her face lit up with excitement and he feels a stab of affection for her.

  
“I heard the natrona-kru talking to Octavia and Roan,” she whispered loudly, even as he tried to shush her before she woke Clarke,

“Don’t call them natrona, Madi,” she mumbles, face still buried in the pillow and he ran his thumb over her bare shoulder.  
  


And Madi rolls her eyes because she might be Clarke’s daughter, but Raven is a hell of an influence.

  
“Miles is making a _tree!_ ”

  
It takes him a moment to place the name to the face, before Raven’s new shadow and bicker buddy pops in his mind’s eye.

He went by the name Zeke, but Murphy had found out his name was Miles and was more than willing to run with that information.

And he was doing what now?

  
“Do we need to get up?” Bellamy asks, his voice slightly laced with concern and considerably laced with reluctance because having Clarke in his bed, warm, safe and comfortable is what he’s been dreaming about since he lost her five years ago.

But Madi is a big bundle of pre-teen energy with a limited idea of personal property or propriety and is already tugging at their blankets.

  
“He’s building it in the _rotundra!_ ” she whisper-shouts and Miller is starting to groan at the early morning interruption.

“Rotunda,” He corrects automatically, “Okay, we’re up.”

  
Clarke rolls over and reaches out to tug on one of Madi’s messy braids,

  
“Why don’t you go ask my mom to help you with your hair, huh?”

Madi shrugs, “Said she’d do it after breakfast, she’s in the hall waiting for you two.”

  
Clarke hums in displeasure as she sits up, giving Bellamy a pointed side-eye,

  
“Of course, she is.” She mutters.

  
Bellamy meets her gaze completely unrepentant.

Since reuniting with Clarke, he and Abby had developed separation anxiety when it came to their favourite person and had dealt with it in an admittedly slightly unhealthy way.

Through the unspoken agreement that she was _never_ out of their combined sight for longer than it took her to use the bathroom. They tag-teamed shadowing her and honestly, the only reason Bellamy didn’t hold her hand every waking minute he could was because she often needed both hands free to chase after Madi and convince her not to do whatever reckless thing had caught her attention.

Having been raised on stories of the people in the bunker and with Clarke as the only other person in the world, having finally reached them was exciting for the young girl and every day was an adventure with nooks and crannies to explore and new people to talk to.

Not everyone had been thrilled by the new addition to the Kane-Griffin-Blake family- which Bellamy was trying to make an official thing, despite Miller’s teasing- Octavia and Roan had panicked when they realised there was a natural born nitblida in the bunker and rightly so, because Madi had barely been there five minutes before fleim fanatics had begun crawling out of the woodwork.

But they’d disappeared pretty quickly when she’d uttered the magic words.

 _  
“Ai laik em Wanheda’s yongun.”_ (I am Wanheda’s child.)

  
Turns out, not even the most diehard believer in the flame was willing to put Wanheda’s daughter in command.

A _red_ -blooded commander was better than _that_.

Since then, Octavia and Roan had taken to Madi like Jasper, Raven, or any of the other delinquents and associates had, she was an adorable child they could entertain, safe in the knowledge that they bore little responsibility for her.

As long as she made it back to Clarke in one piece with no visible injuries, it would all be fine.

  
The Elgius crew were a more complicated matter. When they had landed, they’d turned up in Clarke and Madi’s home waving guns, which had gone about as well as one could expect for Wanheda’s enemies. Clarke had forced their leader, Diyoza to make a deal, pointing out that the Elgius prisoners could take the last green piece of Earth, but they were a population of three hundred miners with little agricultural or hunting skills and with a very limited number of fertile females, even if they held the valley, all Wonkru had to do was wait a generation and the prisoners would essentially die out. Best to merge the two peoples into one.

Bellamy considers that deal as Madi pulls him along to the rotunda, checking over his shoulder to make sure Abby is with Clarke before he loses sight of them.

Octavia had been recalcitrant when it came to the deal made with three hundred criminals she had never even met before, and it hadn’t helped that Diyoza was making her attraction to Roan quite obvious.

His sister and the once-king had agreed to their arranged marriage with the unspoken caveat that after five years, Wonkru would fracture into the twelve clans again and they would go their separate ways. Roan would lead his people back to Azgeda and Octavia would either remain in Polis or help rebuild Tondisi.

But now, Azgeda and Trikru territory were uninhabitable wastelands and while that was a good enough excuse to remain in proximity to one another, they were coming up fast to the deadline where they’d have to admit that they wanted to stay married for more than political reasons.

They weren’t the only ones stunned by the idea of change.

For so long, Wonkru had been resigning themselves to life in the bunker, the hope of ever seeing the sun again dying away slowly with each passing day. Now, they had a different future, one on the ground, a ground they hadn’t seen yet, lives that would have to be built with their bare hands, but still, they finally had something to look forward to.

Bellamy clenches Madi’s hand in anticipation and she squeezes back without even thinking, so used to affection that she expected it from everybody.

She drags him into the rotunda and he finally saw what she was so excited about.

There was a giant tree in the middle of the open space.

A quick examination tells him that it’s not a real tree, because it doesn’t have roots, it’s covered in dust instead of dirt, it’s eight-foot, bright white and not like any tree he’s seen on the ground.

He looks around until he spots Raven and makes sure her facial expression is a good representation of his inner turmoil before he heads over.

  
“Do I want to know?”

“So…” she drawls, smiling at Madi as she scampers off back to Clarke, “Yeah, there was a bunch of stuff Second Dawn left down here and honestly, it was pretty useless, couldn’t even be re-purposed so we left it there. Zeke was scrounging around and found it.”

“It’s a _Christmas_ tree!” Shaw calls, appearing from behind the branches and they both wave at him cautiously until he resumes dusting.

“What’s Christmas again?” Bellamy asks but Raven only shrugs,

“Not our immediate problem.”

  
Clarke’s laughter fills the rotunda and he’s drawn to the sounds of her happiness like moths to a flame.

  
“I remember this in one of the books dad used to read,” she tells him, as Madi drags Abby over to show her parts of the fake tree,

“I think you’re supposed to wish for things?”

  
Wish on a _tree_?

Why?

Still, he runs his options through his mind and comes up blank.

Octavia is safe, healthy and relatively happy- even if she’s scared of the prospect. His friends are all safe, their people have peace and a new world waiting for them, he has the woman he loves right in front of him and isn’t in danger of losing her anytime soon.

  
“I’m good.” He decides, turning to look down at her,

“How about you?” he asks, “What would you wish for?”

She tilts her head in consideration, “What’re my limitations?”

He chuckles, ducking his head in amusement, “No limitations,” he rules, “If you could have anything in the world, anything at all, what would you wish for.”

  
She hums, her eyes sparkling and her lips twitching with amusement, with a carefree jubilance they’d rarely been able to show each other.

She steps a little closer and he faces her, bowing his head in anticipation of her whisper.

Clarke opens her mouth as if to say something but instead, she smiles and before he can process, she’s stretched up to steal a kiss from him,

  
“ _You_ ,” she announces as soon she’s broken away, “I’d wish for you.”

  
She tastes of mint water and love.

  
“You have me,” he protests quietly, “You’ve _always_ had me.”

“I want more of you,” she admits, resting her hands on her hips as their foreheads press together,

“I want _all_ of you Bellamy, I want to be your best friend and the person you love, I want us to share a bed and not just sleep together, I want us to make actual plans to raise Madi together and not just fall into it. I want to kiss you so much it almost hurts.”

  
He grins and slides his arms around her shoulders, his lips ghosting her forehead.

  
“It’s yours,” he promises, “I’m yours, everything you want, everything you need. I love you Clarke Griffin and that’ll never change.”

  
She tilts her face and they share a chaste kiss, mindful of the fact that the rotunda was rapidly filling as word of the giant weird tree spread.

  
“We should get married,” she suggests, as Madi calls them over to look at some particular object, “To make it official.”

He tries not to smile like an idiot and fails, “As you wish.”

 

 


End file.
